


Captain, My Captain

by pickingupellen



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my personal favourite from this collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.

The captain’s gone. He’s our central point, the one we all cling to. The collective sanity.

Torchwood without Captain Jack, the thought’s laughable.

Who the hell’s going to lead us? The ex cop terrified of failing, the geek who can’t be alone more than 24 hours, Tea boy still shaking with PTSD he’s trying to hide as OCD or me the doctor who tries to drink himself to death whenever things go wrong

I’m voting for the tea boy; organised, good at falling apart invisibly and good at cleaning. At least with him we’ll leave the Hub clean for the replacements.


End file.
